


Dobry gość: godzina i dość

by an_nox



Series: Księga przysłów [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, no, no bo to Jakow, przekleństwa, rodzinnie, także jak ktoś wrażliwy, to tego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: Jakow nie wytrzymuje z ciekawości i wybiera się do kochasiów nawiedzić ich w miłosnym gniazdku. To, co zastanie, przejdzie jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.





	Dobry gość: godzina i dość

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam podziękować Dar, za wierzenie we mnie, oraz Dziab, za to, że kazała mi wierzyć w Czytelników i zmotywowała do wywalenia zbyt dosłownych i niepotrzebnych fragmentów. Dzięki nim możecie przeczytać finalne dzieło i zinterpretować po swojemu. A stworzenie go zajęło mi cztery miesiące (nie jestem najbardziej wydajnym autorem...).
> 
> Chociaż głównym bohaterem jest Jakow, i to z jego perspektywy poznajemy świat i wydarzenia, to tak naprawdę ten fanfik jest moją kontynuacją mentalnego kochania się z postacią Yuuriego. Mimo że próbuję nadać mu jakieś wady, poprowadzić fabułę, poprowadzić narratora tak, aby przedstawić go w złym świetle, to zawsze kończy się na laurce dla Yuuriego. Przepraszam. Obawiam się, że to nieuleczalne.

Jakow gapił się na blok mieszkalny, jakby budynek wymordował mu rodzinę. A przecież tak naprawdę zawierał ją, ale tylko w jakimś stopniu oczywiście, bo towarzysz Feltsman nigdy nie wpadłby w jakieś sentymentalne bzdury. Witia to tylko bachor, na którym zarobił niesamowite pieniądze, Katsuki to w ogóle kompletnie obcy człowiek. Nie ma się czymś ekscytować, ot, niezapowiedziana, ale zwykła wizyta. Tylko stary trener nie rozumiał dlaczego ta „zwykła wizyta” generuje niezrozumiałą mieszankę przerażenia i podekscytowania, kumulując się w nadwyrężonym żołądku Rosjanina.

Jakow westchnął. Nie musieli nawet siedzieć w domu. W sobotę to robiło się zakupy albo sprzątało... Albo pobiegać poszli, albo odwiedzić jakiś znajomych, Witia w końcu zrobił się bardzo towarzyski. A z kolei Japończyk lubił zaszyć się z dala od ludzi, więc prawdopodobnie ta niezapowiedziana wizyta raczej nie nastroiłaby go pozytywnie. Tak wiele krzyczało do starego trenera, żeby natychmiast wrócił do samochodu i odjechał jak najdalej, zanim ktoś go zauważy. Wiktor wcale nie musiał w tym momencie podpisać tych dokumentów, wymiętych już i zapoconych w dłoniach Jakowa. Poniedziałek też dobry dzień, Feltsman i tak nie pozałatwiałby tego dzisiaj ani jutro.

Ale był zbyt ciekawy. Rzadko odwiedzał podopiecznego, a jeszcze nigdy od kiedy Japończyk zamieszkał w Petersburgu, i tylko podsłuchiwał co mają do powiedzenia inni, w stylu Jurija, Mili i niespodziewanie Georgija, który jakimś cudem strasznie zakolegował się z Japończykiem. Pewnie pomógł fakt, że Katsuki z tylko sobie znanego powodu znał trochę niemieckiego, a nowa panna Popowicza skończyła germanistykę, i chociaż nie umiała słowa po angielsku, to dogadywała się z Japończykiem wspaniale. Jakow nie ogarniał w najmniejszym stopniu stosunków towarzyskich swoich wychowanków. Co za farsa.

A Wiktor przecież zapraszał. Mówił, żeby wpadł z Lilią. Albo sam. Jak pasuje. Na kawę, na herbatę, na pizzę, popieścić Makkachina, poopieprzać Wiktora, jakąkolwiek wybierze sobie wymówkę. Jakow zerknął na papiery. To był jego pretekst. Zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że się spieszy i wyjść.

Jakaś sąsiadka wychynęła z budynku, więc wykorzystał otwarte drzwi. Sarkając na reumatyzm, powoli wspiął się po schodach, podciągając się na poręczy bardziej niż planował. Zasrane nowomodne budownictwo, gdzie nikt nie wymyślił, że winda to dobry pomysł. Przed drzwiami dopadły go kolejne wątpliwości. A jeśli przeszkodzi im w sytuacji... Natury intymnej? Co zrobi, gdy Wiktor otworzy nagi i zdyszany? W okolicach lodowiska mógł na nich wrzeszczeć, żeby przestali się migdalić, ale tutaj to oni byli na swoim terytorium. Jakow powoli acz prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie tracił prawo do opieprzania Witii za głupoty. W końcu ten debil związał się na poważnie, taki obowiązek sprowadzania głupola na Ziemię powinien przejąć jego partner...

W końcu zapukał cicho. A potem przeklinając, nacisnął pewnie i długo dzwonek. Ze środka dobiegły nawoływania i śmiech, a po chwili drzwi otworzył Wiktor. Ubrany. Co prawda, w bardzo sfatygowany dres i za luźną koszulkę, ale ubrany. Makkachin asystował przy jego udzie, wesoło machając ogonem na widok Jakowa. Pudel postarzał się zdecydowanie - na niegdyś jednolicie brązowym furze stary trener mógł dostrzec mnóstwo siwych włosów. I to dostrzec nawet bez okularów. Pies wciąż jednak zdawał się dość żywotny, bo gdyby nie skomplikowane manewry Nikiforowa, to skakałby już po gościu.

Twarz Wiktora początkowo wyrażała absolutną neutralność, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć listonosza albo któregoś z sąsiadów. Później wykwitło na niej szczere zdumienie i przez moment Jakow był bliski zrealizowania planu B, czyli wciśnięcia dokumentów do podpisania jeszcze na progu, a potem zrejterowania do samochodu. Jednak wystarczyły te dwie-trzy sekundy zawahania i jego uczeń zaprezentował jeden z najserdeczniejszych uśmiechów.

\- Jakow! - krzyknął uradowany. - Czemu przyjechałeś? Spieprzyłem coś? Czy tylko nas odwiedzić? Yuuri, Jakow przyszedł!

Ostatnie zdanie Wiktor krzyknął po angielsku w głąb mieszkania, wykonując karkołomne ruchy, żeby wpuścić trenera, nie wypuścić Makkachina, zamknąć drzwi i upewnić się, że narzeczony usłyszał. Jakow zezuł buty, niepewnie zerkając na papiery. Jaką wymówkę zaserwować? „Masz to podpisać, mały szczawiu, bo znowu robisz mi kłopoty” brzmiało dobrze. „Po raz kolejny musiałem wieźć dupę do ciebie, bo ty nie potrafisz ogarnąć swojej” kusiło. „Czemu zawsze robisz tyle problemów, gówniarzu, myślisz, że ja mam czas i chęci przyłazić do ciebie?” jednak straciło urok. Bo Jakow miał czas i chęci, aby odwiedzić Wiktora.

Przed tym idiotycznym wyskokiem, nastoletnim buntem dziesięć lat spóźnionym, jakim był wyjazd do Japonii, starszy Rosjanin bywał w domu podopiecznego. Zawsze jednak apartament kojarzył mu się z mdławym klimatem hotelu. Nie żeby Witia nie nastawiał wszędzie durnostojek, które zwykle czyniły mieszkania przytulniejszymi, a przynajmniej bardziej w stylu właściciela. Tylko że w przypadku Witki to nie pomogło. Miejsce to było totalnie bezpłciowe, pachnące jakimś cudaczną wonią, wiecznie zabałaganione, ale tylko tak... Z wierzchu. To nie był prawdziwy bałagan kogoś, kto tylko mości sobie gniazdko. Dziwne sprzęty wcale nie wyrażały charakteru Wiktora. Większość i tak dostał od ludzi, których nie znał, albo o których nie dbał. Cały jego dom, jego cztery kąty wyglądały na urządzone przez kogoś, kto wyczytał w gazetce reklamowej z meblami, jak powinno wyglądać przytulne wnętrze. Najbardziej swojskim (a właściwie jednym swojskim) aspektem mieszkania wydawały się książki. Tona książek. Coś, co weszło Witii w krew po jego pożałowania godnych rodzicach.

Teraz natomiast Jakow znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu niż zapamiętał. Niby tym samym, lecz jednak jakby z innego wymiaru. Część mebli wymieniono (ale ta pieprzona niewygodna kanapa została). Zniknęła większość medali i dyplomów zdobiących ściany, a zastąpiło je dużo zdjęć Japończyków, prawdopodobnie rodzina Katsukich. Stary trener przysiągłby, że całość odmalowano, chociaż nie mógł przypomnieć sobie poprzedniego koloru. Ale przede wszystkim w mieszkaniu roznosił się cudowny zapach jedzenia. Czegoś znajomego, prawdopodobnie pysznego. Z kuchni wychylił się Japończyk, również całkowicie ubrany w komfortowe ciuchy na-po-domu.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Feltsman - powiedział miło. W jego głosie przebrzmiewał raczej szacunek i nieśmiałość niż złość czy zdenerwowanie. Wzrok Katsukiego padł na trzymane przez Jakowa papiery. - Witia, nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś podpisać to do federacji? Przypominałem ci wczoraj!

Wiktor zrobił zeza na dokumenty, po czym zamrugał psychopatycznie wolno, jakby procesował informację.

\- Ups! - stwierdził w końcu i wzruszył ramionami. - Dzięki temu Jakow do nas przyjechał!

Szczyl mógł dobiegać już trzydziestki, ale dalej miał odruchy jak dziecko. Cieszył się jak kilkulatek, którego odwiedził dziadek.

\- Przepraszam pana - rzucił niepewnie Japończyk. - Zapomniałem go wczoraj dopilnować, tak się pan musiał do nas kłopotać...

Świetnie. Tym sposobem Katsuki spalił mu wymówkę. I co teraz powinien powiedzieć? Przecież nie wyskoczy na Wiktora, jeśli jego kochaś wziął winę na siebie.

Na szczęście Nikiforow już ściągał kurtkę z Jakowa i odwieszał ją, a Japończyk zachęcał gestami, żeby wszedł do kuchni.

Katsuki robił tosty. Prawdziwe, francuskie tosty. Składał zgrabną kanapkę z hojną ilością sera i szynki, do tego jakiś sos, smacznie wyglądający, maczał w jajku i smażył na maśle. Część Jakowa chciała podnieść rwetes, że sezon jeszcze się nie skończył i trzymać formę, a nie wpieprzać byle co, ale z drugiej strony przemówiła łagodniejsza część jego charakteru, że każdy miał prawo do _cheat meala_ , a tosty prezentowały się jak z programu kulinarnego.

Ten japoński szatan zdawał się czytać w myślach, bo kiedy tylko Jakow usadził cztery litery przy małym stole robiącym za wyspę w kuchni, zaczął się tłumaczyć:

\- Bo Wiktor miał kupić trochę szynki i okazało się, że dla niego trochę to pół kilo, więc trzeba zużyć. Chleb pełnoziarnisty, jajka hojnie daję, więc białko jest... Ten ser to tak trochę, ale przeliczyłem kalorie i Wiktorowi to kompletnie nie wadzi z jego przemianą materii. Ja obciąłem kaloryczność kolacji więc... - tłumaczył, a Jakow się wyłączył.

Czuł się jak teściowa, której próbuje zaimponować świeża synowa, a przynamniej nie spieprzyć stosunków na wstępie. Liczył kalorie?! Liczył węglowodany i białka? Stary trener dałby sobie rękę obciąć za takiego zawodnika. Nic dziwnego, że Wiktor zbywał każde pytanie Jakowa o ewentualną dietę Japończyka hasłem, że Yuuri sam sobie radzi w tej kwestii. Starszy mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że Katsuki skończył jakieś studia, ale właściwie nigdy nie dopytał. Może jakaś dietetyka... Zanim zdążył wyartykułować myśli, postawiono przed nim apetyczny tost i dwie miski z różnymi sałatkami. Do tego dołączyło trzecie naczynko z niezidentyfikowanym płynem, w którym pływały wielkie zielone płaty.

\- Wiktor - zaskrzeczał z naganą Japończyk. - Czemu dajesz panu Jakowowi wodorosty? Pytałeś, czy chce?

\- Jedz, jedz, Jakow! - Nikiforow przysunął miseczkę zachęcająco. - To jest zupa miso. Bardzo zdrowa i pyszna. Na domowym rosole, Yuuri w ogóle nie używa kostki, uwierzyłbyś?

Jakow jako stary komunista z niejednego pieca chleb spożywał i potrafił przejrzeć każde sztuczki. Ale teraz wierzyłby w japońskich kosmitów, pokojowo podbijających serca petersburskich debili. Zauważył Makkachina, który wpatrywał się w niego bardzo intensywnie, ale niewidzialna siła w postaci jakiegoś dziwnego gestu Katsukiego trzymała go w kącie. Jeśli tak wytresował sobie też Wiktora, to pogratulować, staremu trenerowi ta sztuczka się nie udała.

Podopieczny porwał dokumenty i postrzelał parafki na wszystkich kartkach bez czytania. Jakow musiał to przejrzeć potem dokładnie, żeby się nie okazało, że podsunął mu coś idiotycznego do podpisania.

\- Czego się pan napije, kawy, herbaty? - proponował Japończyk.

\- Wódki? - zasugerował Wiktor.

\- Wiktor, przecież pan Jakow na pewno jest autem! - Katsuki wziął się pod boki.

\- Możemy potem zamówić mu taksówkę - stwierdził trzeźwo Witia. - Jutro odstawisz auto albo sam sobie po nie przyjedzie. - Łyżwiarz zrobił krótką pauzę, marszcząc czoło i wpatrując się przed siebie. - Właśnie, Jakow. Jedziesz gdzieś potem? Yuuriemu jacyś znajomi przysłali wino z Kalifornii, napij się z nami.

Stary trener tylko pokiwał głową, zerkając jak podopieczny znika w drzwiach. W co on się wpakował? Jaki czar na niego rzucił ten japoński demon do spółki z tym przerośniętym bachorem? A może połknął własny język z wrażenia?

\- Coś pan słabo wygląda - zmartwił się Japończyk, zerkając znad patelni. - Może kawę? Mamy nowy ekspres, kawa jest bajeczna.

\- Jakow nie lubi kawy z ekspresu - wykrzyczał Wiktor z głębi mieszkania. - Musi mu coś pływać w szklance! Lubi cedzić fusy między zębami! Jak twój wujek z Fukuoki.

Katsuki zmarszczył brwi, ale usłyszawszy wyjaśnienie, zapalił się do nowego pomysłu.

\- To ja panu zmielę świeżą. Próbujemy różne ziarna teraz, jakie pan lubi? Delikatne czy bardziej kwaskowe?

\- Mocne i ciemne jak petersburskie noce! - krzyczał dalej Wiktor.

Jakow wydał z siebie pomruk aprobaty, niezdolny do głębszego komentarza.

\- To wiem co panu spasuje! - Japończyk pstryknął palcami i w kilku oszczędnych ruchach wyciągnął młynek z czeluści szafki.

Makkachin wykorzystał moment zamieszania i przetransportował się w pobliże Jakowa. Położył mu pysk na udzie i wbił w niego dwa czarne paciorki oczu. Mężczyzna poklepał go niezgrabnie i podrapał za uszami. Stary pudel ziewnął, a potem zaczął lizać pokrytą plamami i nabrzmiałymi żyłami rękę.

\- Makka! - mruknął Japończyk, kiedy zauważył uciekiniera. - Nie wychciewaj, jadłeś dzisiaj. I to dobrze jadłeś, bo pan znowu ci kupił droższe jedzenie niż dla siebie.

Pudel sapnął, jakby rozumiał co się do niego mówi i przytyk do Wiktora bardzo go rozbawił. Jakow przeciągnął grubymi palcami po loczkach futra.

\- On się chce tylko popieścić, bo się stęsknił. - Nikiforow wszedł do kuchni z winem i szybko wyciągnął kieliszki. Butelkę otworzył wcześniej, więc teraz tylko rozlał alkohol.

Japończyk położył talerz z tostami przed narzeczonym i wrócił do smażenia ostatniej porcji. Jakow odważył się spróbować japońskiej zupy. Smakowała trochę rosołem, trochę białym barszczem, a trochę czymś totalnie obcym. Glony za to jechały rybą i były gumiaste, ale stary trener lubił ryby, a żuło mu się na tyle dobrze, że postanowił nie zgłaszać obiekcji. Wiktor zdążył nałożyć dwie górki sałatek i spróbować tost.

\- Ta z kukurydzą jest lepsza - stwierdził.

\- Mnie bardziej smakuje ta, którą ty robiłeś - odbił Japończyk.

Jakowa obezwładniła rodzinność atmosfery. Spodziewał się zastać rozpieprzone mieszkanie, czego w końcu można oczekiwać od dwóch facetów, którzy trenują po dziesięć godzin dziennie? W dodatku Wiktor nigdy nie przejawiał najmniejszych zdolności ogarnięcia domu. Pranie umiał zrobić. To wszystko.

Młynek zmielił kawę i do aromatów kuchni dołączyła nowa, intensywna woń. Obie sałatki i tosty smakowały świetnie. Jakow przeżuwał powoli, zerkając jak Katsuki dosiada się do małego stołu i usiłuje zająć jak najmniej miejsca.

\- Czemu się nie odzywasz? - rzucił Wiktor. - Tak bardzo jesteś na mnie zły, że musiałeś tu przyjechać? Ale zobacz, Makkachin jest taki szczęśliwy, że cię widzi, załapałeś się na taki pyszny obiad i wino też jest spoko!

Jakow rzucił mu mętne spojrzenie.

\- Nic nie mówię, bo jem, kretynie - stwierdził krótko i zakrztusił się nieco, co na szczęście tylko potwierdziło jego słowa i odwróciło uwagę od faktu, że odezwał się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do mieszkania.

\- Smakuje panu? - zapytał natychmiast Katsuki. - Jakby coś, to proszę zostawić.

Przysunął sobie podpisane przez Nikiforowa dokumenty i zaczął je przeglądać. Stary trener zastanowił się, na ile Japończyk czytał już cyrylicę i czy nie ma tam jakiegoś gówna w stylu rachunku z gazowni. Jedna kartka ześliznęła się na podłogę i Japończyk natychmiast schylił się. Makkachin obrócił głowę, aby obserwować krótką akcję na jego poziomie.

\- Wiktor! - jęknął Katsuki tonem bardzo znanym Feltsmanowi (w końcu był żonaty ponad dwie dekady). - Nie dałeś panu Jakowowi kapci? Przecież on bosy siedzi!

Stary trener zerknął ukradkiem na swoje skarpetki. Na szczęście nie miały żadnych dziur.

\- O kurde, czemu nic nie mówisz, Jakow? - zmartwił się blondyn, ale Japończyk już zniknął w pokoju, by po chwili wrócić z parą wygodnie wyglądających pantofli. Klęknął przy starszym mężczyźnie i ustawił tak, aby jak najłatwiej mógł je wsunąć na stopy.

Kiedy Katsuki wracał na miejsce, potarmosił delikatnie Wiktora za włosy. Ten wydał z siebie pomruk wpół drogi między rozbawieniem a zirytowaniem. Jakow pomyślał, że ten japoński szatan mieszkał w Petersburgu dopiero trzy miesiące, a już robił się bardziej rosyjski od Rosjan. Mnóstwo jedzenia, alkohol, herbata albo kawa _w szklance_ , a do tego kapcie...

\- Co tam Lilia? - zagadnął Wiktor. - Ostatnio jakaś wybitnie zadowolona chodzi. Czy to ma jakiś związek z waszym wypadem do Moskwy?

Jakow wolał zejść z tematu.

\- Wiesz, że pojechaliśmy służbowo. I z duszą na ramieniu, bo Jura jest w takim głupim wieku, że nikt nie wiedział, czy zastaniemy kamień na kamieniu po powrocie. Dobrze, że on nie ma czasu na znajomych i nie ma głupich pomysłów, jak organizowanie imprezy na pół Petersburga. Nie żeby ciebie powstrzymał fakt braku przyjaciół.

Jakow powoli odnajdywał grunt pod nogami wraz ze świeżo przyniesionymi kapciami.

\- Tej historii chyba nie słyszałem - rzucił radośnie Japończyk, po czym przekrzywił głowę jak Makkachin. Jakow natychmiast stracił wątek, więc sięgnął po kieliszek z winem.

\- Miałem kwiatki podlewać czy cośtam, bo pani sprzątaczka zachorowała, więc dostałem klucze - Wiktor podjął opowieść bez żadnego zażenowania - i wpadliśmy z Georgijem... Kurcze, jego chyba miałem nie wsypywać. No nie ważne, teraz już mu chyba darujesz, co nie, Jakow?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - mruknął stary trener - to taki pustogłowy dureń jak ty go zawsze sprowadzał na złą drogę.

\- No właśnie! - zachichotał Nikiforow. - W każdym razie zrobiliśmy grubą imprezę z jakimiś studentami, a studenci, zresztą wiesz jak to studenci, biorąc pod uwagę twoje historie z Detroit, wierz mi Jakow, że oni tam ciężko imprezowali z Phichitem.

Stary trener nie wierzył. Patrzył na to wcielenie niewinności, które grzecznie zjadało swoją porcję warzyw i kopało pod stołem Wiktora, żeby nie dokarmiał Makkachina. Ale z drugiej strony, to samo niewinne stworzenie zrobiło striptiz na bankiecie i tańczyło na rurze, po czym wykonało kilka interesujących, lecz bezsprzecznie sprośnych ruchów na Nikiforowie. Mógł imprezować ciężko. Razem z Caldinim, o którym Jakow nie miał dobrego zdania, i który wypalił zdecydowanie za dużo trawy w swoim życiu.

Wiktor kontynuował opowieść, Jakow wtrącał komentarze i inwektywy, choć bez przekonania. Tosty zostały zjedzone, a resztka szynki oddelegowana cichaczem dla Makkachina, za co Nikiforow dostał zgrabnego kopa w tyłek, kiedy Japończyk myślał, że był poza zasięgiem wzroku starego trenera. Jakow dał się przetransportować na tę zasraną kanapę, ale zaoferowano mu wygodną poduszkę i taboret do oparcia nóg, więc nawet nie zdążył porządnie rozpędzić lawiny narzekań. Kawa doprawdy była mocna i czarna jak petersburska noc, chociaż roztaczała woń słońca i włoskiej prowincji.

\- Wiktor! - wzywał Japończyk, przeglądając półkę z książkami. - Gdzie zachomikowałeś coś do kawy?

Nikiforow w tym czasie zdążył zająć się rozłożoną deską do prasowania i stosem koszul.

\- To ty w tym domu jesteś od słodyczy, Yuuri - odparł, włączając żelazko do prądu.

Jakow poczuł coś w rodzaju rozczulenia, ale mogła to być też japońska flora bakteryjna panosząca się po starym i sfatygowanym rosyjskim żołądku.

Katsuki kręcił się chwilę po domu, sprawdzając ewentualne schowki, by w końcu przystanąć i zerknąć na Jakowa przepraszającym wzrokiem.

\- Chyba nic nie mamy. Ale z nas kiepscy gospodarze - rzucił.

\- W porządku, kawa jest bardzo dobra sama w sobie - zapewnił go stary trener.

Wzrok Japończyka spoczął na prasującym narzeczonym.

\- Wiktor, zwariowałeś? Teraz to będziesz robił?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież możemy sobie porozmawiać. Jakow, przeszkadza ci, jeśli będę prasował?

Feltsman pokręcił głową w szoku.

\- Widzisz? - burknął Wiktor do Katsukiego.

Ten przewrócił oczami. - Od zapytania się miałeś zacząć! - mruknął z naganą.

Po czym okręcił się na pięcie i pstryknął palcami. Makkachin zdążył wskoczyć na kanapę obok Jakowa, by położyć się trochę przy nim, a trochę na nim.

\- Coś chyba zostało w paczce od rodziców!

Stary trener został więc uraczony ślicznymi japońskimi ciasteczkami, obrzydliwie słodkimi, idealnie pasującymi do mocnej, gorzkiej kawy. Przeżuwając uważnie prawie czysty cukier swoimi wysłużonymi sztucznymi zębami, obserwował, jak Wiktor trajkocze o pierdołach i całkiem sprawnie zajmuje się kolejnymi koszulami.

\- Czemuś właściwie nie zadzwonił, że wpadniesz? - pytanie wybiło Jakowa z transu.

\- Ja tylko na chwilę i byłem po drodze... - Obejrzał się na zegar i mógł przysiąc, że absolutnie nie wiedział, gdzie zgubił ostatnie półtora godziny.

\- Nie no, zostań do kolacji, my i tak nie mamy planów. - Wiktor odwiesił kolejną koszulę.

\- Wino trzeba dopić. - Japończyk wskazał łagodnie kieliszek.

Jakow nie pojmował w czym tkwił sekret jego rozluźnienia. Na pewno nie tylko w dobrym jedzeniu i tej troszeczce wina. Przecież widywał zakochanych debilów niemal codziennie na lodowisku i w okolicach siłowni. Ryczał po nich od rana do nocy, szczególnie po Wiktorze, w twarz i przez telefon. A czasami nawet w myślach.

Może na tym polegał sekret tego, że Jura odgrażał się od roku, że zaszlachtuje tę japońską świnię, a jakoś nigdy nie był nawet blisko. Może nawet jakieś noże naostrzył, może nawet już wybrał się z misją, może nawet pułapkę obmyślił. A potem przekroczył ten próg i wessała go zbyt przyjemna domowa opieszałość, więc odłożył mordercze zamiary na inne, bardziej sprzyjające okoliczności.

Może dlatego Georgij zachowywał się, jakby odnalazł w Katsukim zaginionego pobratymca, oddanego druha i powiernika sekretów. Szedł w miasto w tym swoim tank topie, ze zdecydowanie zbyt obfitą ilością żelu na włosach i podejrzanym makijażem, a kończył tutaj, gdzie nikt się nawet nie zająknął o jego wyglądzie. Z tego co Jura opowiadał, to Japończyk nie takich pojebów miał wokół siebie, a jego rodzona siostra wyglądała jakby przeszła ciężki wypadek z udziałem pistoletu do gwoździ.

Może dlatego Mila chodziła odrabiać tutaj zadania domowe, a przed sprawdzianami sypiała na tej pieprzonej kanapie, bo w internacie kolejne imprezy nie pozwalały na odpowiednią naukę. Rano pewnie dostała jeszcze odpowiednie śniadanie z proteinami i kopa w tyłek na szczęście. A jeśli coś związanego z literaturą czy rosyjskim, to przecież Witia mógł z powodzeniem skończyć filologię lub literaturoznawstwo, gdyby znalazł czas. Zaś z angielskiego to w Petersburgu trudno znaleźć kogokolwiek bliżej poziomu _native speakera_ niż Katsuki.

\- W sumie to nieźle trafiłeś, Jakow - rzucił Wiktor. - Yuuri akurat skończył sprzątać i był w połowie robienia obiadu.

\- Cicho, głupolu - parsknął Japończyk. - Zawsze mamy tak czysto i schludnie! Tylko Witia się nie wyrabia z praniem.

Nikiforow fuknął i zaperzył się teatralnie. Szerokim gestem wskazał na tuzin wyprasowanych koszul i kolejny tuzin do przerobienia.

\- To ty się uparłeś, że chcesz je odświeżyć - zaśmiał się Katsuki.

\- Bo trochę jakoś zatęchły w szafie od tej pogody - mamrotał Wiktor.

Jakow podrapał się po łysinie. Faktycznie, jeśli istniał jakiś obowiązek domowy, który podopieczny lubił wykonywać i nie powodował tym katastrofy o iście nuklearnym pogromie, to było to właśnie pranie oraz ogólnie zajmowanie się ubraniami.

\- Jesteś dla niego za dobry - stwierdził kwaśno stary trener, zerkając na przycupniętego na drugiej stronie kanapy Japończyka. - Powinieneś go zagonić do roboty.

\- Jakow! - zaskowyczał Wiktor.

Katsuki przycisnął dłonie do piersi i zachichotał. - Niech się pan nie martwi, odkurzać też musi. I przepychać prysznic, jak go zapcha. A tak naprawdę to taki układ jest idealny, bo ja mogę robić wszystko, ale pranie mnie przerasta. Zawsze coś mi się skurczy, coś zafarbuje, zmechaci. A od kiedy spaliłem jedną z koszul Witki, to mam zakaz tykania żelazka.

Jakow nie wiedział, co go bardziej ujęło. Figlarny ton, perlisty śmiech czy użycie bardziej uroczego zdrobnienia, jakby ten japoński szatan pojmował, jak to działa w języku rosyjskim i chciał udobruchać tą słowną pieszczotą Wiktora, przeprosić za przewinienie.

Nikiforow zacmokał. - Bo to trzeba sortować pranie, a nie prać bieliznę z dżinsami - pouczał, sprawnie zajmując się kołnierzem. - Ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę, to nic się nie kurczy...

Blondyn dalej mamrotał, a Katsuki tylko złowił spojrzenie Jakowa i przewrócił oczami.

\- To może ja zacznę wymieniać, czego masz nie robić, żebyśmy znowu nie musieli odmalowywać kuchni po twojej próbie stworzenia spaghetti? - zauważył niewinnym tonem.

Nikiforow pokazał mu język i zadowolony z siebie odwiesił kolejną koszulę. Jakow pociągnął spory łyk wina i podrapał Makkachina, który przewrócił się na brzuch, łasząc się jak kot Jury.

Rozmowa i tak w końcu zeszła na łyżwiarstwo i techniczne aspekty. Wiktor jak zwykle był poważny w kwestii tego tematu, Katsuki zaś wycofany i Nikiforow często ciągnął go za język. Osądy Japończyka wydawały się ostrożne, ale bardzo rozsądne. Jakow pomyślał, że byłby z niego dobry trener, a przynajmniej dobra przeciwwaga dla podopiecznego-kretyna, gdyby zdecydował się na taką karierę...

Jak dobrze znaleźć się wśród takich ludzi. Takich, którzy kochają łyżwiarstwo i podchodzą do tego sportu z pasją, jakiej zaczynało brakować Jakowowi. Niańczenie kolejnych pokoleń matołów dość mu już zbrzydło i trochę miał za złe Wiktorowi, że nie odszedł na emeryturę, nie przejął Jurija i tym samym nie dał Feltsmanowi żadnej możliwości manewru. Przecież to on wychował tego Nikiforowego szczyla. Mały pyzaty blondynek biegł z problemami do niego, a nie do nieobecnej fizycznie matki czy nieobecnego psychicznie ojca.

Twarda ręka Jakowa na pewno odznaczyła się na życiu podopiecznego, ale chyba wyszło na dobre, skoro wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto mógł Wiktorowi zaoferować coś więcej niż tylko krótką karierę sportowca. Wszystko zmienił ten pieprzony bankiet w Soczi, niech opatrzność ma w opiece Caldiniego za bycie pijusem i puszczanie swoich podopiecznych samopas.

No i Yuuri zmienił Wiktora. To już nie był ten sam Witia, nie ten sam debil, który z każdą pierdołą biegał radośnie do Jakowa, bo jego pożałowania godni rodzice nie dali mu żadnej instrukcji dotyczącej życia. Wszystko, co Wiktor wyniósł z domu rodzinnego, toto, że płatki śniadaniowe mogą zastąpić każdy inny posiłek, a jajecznica to szczyt kulinarnych uniesień. Nawet robić pranie nauczył się sam, dzięki zawziętości i metodzie prób i błędów.

A teraz przed Jakowem stał poważny mężczyzna prasujący koszule sobie i swojemu partnerowi. Stary trener mógł się odprężyć, bo po raz pierwszy odetchnął z ulgą, że Wiktor miał gdzie wracać z lodowiska. Nawet jeśli do prasowania koszul, to wciąż było prasowanie koszul w prawdziwym domu, a nie jego namiastce. Jakow mógł rozeprzeć się wygodnie, słuchać dobrodusznych złośliwości między narzeczonymi, obserwować ich słodką codzienność, bez cichego cynicznego głosu, który podpowiadał, że coś zaraz jebnie, a do sprzątania zostanie jedynie stary trener. Głosu, który pomylił się tylko raz, kiedy Wiktor bez namysłu wypieprzył do Japonii po zobaczeniu wideo na Youtubie. Jakow był pewien, że skończy się złamaną karierą w najlepszym przypadku, a totalnie rozbitym na kawałki sercem w najgorszym.

Witia tymczasem wrócił z lekką uszkodzoną karierą, ale za to z sercem silnym jak nigdy.

Bo Yuuri oddał Wiktora bez walki. Właściwie nie „oddał”. Podzielił się chętnie i serdecznie, bez ukrytych intencji. Przejechał za nim pół świata, gotowy opuścić rodzinne strony, choć układ z perspektywy Japończyka jawił się jako bardziej niż idealny. Zrobił wszystko, żeby Witia mógł spełnić marzenia, realizować się i rozwijać. Rozwalił w drobny mak wizerunek wyrachowanego sukinsyna, który wykorzystywał Nikiforowa jak się dało. W dodatku w Katsukim było coś szczerego, radosnego, coś absolutnie nieuchwytnego, co powodowało, że stawał się niewidzialny w większym towarzystwie, ale kiedy już ktoś poświęcił mu uwagę, napełniał tę osobą radością przez sam fakt przebywania z nim.

...no i znosił wszystkie wyrzygi miłości Wiktora. Ten to zawsze musiał być ekstra, normalni ludzie nie kleili się tak strasznie. Georgij drugi taki debil, swoją nachalnością odstraszył chyba wszystkie dziewczyny w jego wieku w Petersburgu. Aż znalazł swojego Yuuriego w postaci tej skromnej panny, której imienia Jakow prawdopodobnie powinien się w końcu nauczyć...

\- Jak się nazywa panienka Georgija? - zapytał i zorientował się, że właśnie przerwał nabierającą rozpędu dyskusję o przyszłym sezonie.

Para łyżwiarzy spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby dopiero zorientowali się, że tam siedzi.

\- Irina - odparł w końcu zbity z pantałyku Japończyk.

Wiktor zauważył, że przytrzymał żelazko trochę za długo i gwałtownymi gestami zaczął ratować koszulę. W końcu zamarł ze wzrokiem wbitym w przypaloną tkaninę. Jakow czekał, aż Witia zrobi tę swoją minę „ups, nie wyszło, ale kto by się przejmował, bo na pewno nie ja!”.

Ale się nie doczekał.

Bo Nikiforow ujął koszulę w długie palce i podniósł powoli do góry, pod światło. Stary trener ostatni raz widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy, kiedy żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa próbowała zrobić flying spina, ale straciła po drodze równowagę i skończyła kręcąc się na dupie wokół własnej osi, ku uciesze całego lodowiska.

Feltsmanowi zrobił się go naprawdę żal. Tym bardziej, że śladu po przypaleniu nie widział, ale w końcu oczy już nie te, może nie z tej odległości...

\- Wiii-tia! - Rozległo się z przeciwnego końca kanapy. Pierwsza sylaba zabrzmiała radośnie przeciągnięta, figlarna wręcz, a druga zaś dopełniła przekazu pierwszej, jedno słowo wyrażające wszystko: naganę, rozczulenie i pocieszenie.

Wiktor zamknął oczy jak skazaniec.

\- Wiem, Yuuri. Zbłaźniłem się przed Jakowem. I spaliłem ci koszulę, zaraz po tym jak śmiałem się z ciebie, nie mam odkupienia dla swoich win - oznajmił poważnie.

Stary trener spojrzał na sporych rozmiarów kieliszek w swojej dłoni. Nawet nie dopił wina do końca...

\- Witka, zobacz co za koszulę spaliłeś - powiedział spokojnie Katsuki. Feltsman zerknął na niego ukradkiem, bo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak zadziornego tonu ze strony Japończyka. Nawet Makkachin podniósł łepek i wymienił z Jakowem spojrzenia.

Wiktor otworzył oczy, obejrzał dokładnie koszulę i jego twarzy pojaśniała w momencie.

\- Och, toto butelkowe dziadostwo! Ha! Załatwiłem ją jak krawat! W końcu!

Japończyk uniósł się z kanapy. Jakow nie wiedział, czy to wino na niego zadziałało, czy nogi ścierpły od siedzenia, ale Katsuki potknął się niezgrabnie i oparł o stolik do kawy, aby odzyskać równowagę. Mebel przesunął się dobre kilka centymetrów i stary trener mógł obserwować w praktyce jak wypracowane mięśnie chronią użytkownika przed upadkiem.

Wiktor zdążył porzucić koszulę i ruszyć na pomoc narzeczonemu. Ten jednak całkiem doszedł już do siebie, bo czerwony po końcówki uszu zrejterował w kilku zgrabnych susach do kuchni. Jakow zagapił się na stolik do kawy. Ten mebel akurat pamiętał z dawnych czasów. Ciężki, toporny stolik z litego drewna, z żelazną ramą i grubym szkłem wstawionym w środek. Dlaczego ujechał spod Katsukiego z taką łatwością?

Lekko zamroczony ciemnym winem umysł Jakowa wyłowił w końcu jeden szczegół, który rozjaśnił nieco sytuację. Nogi stołu podlepiono filcem, żeby nie rysowały parkietu, a przez to mebel zrobił się nieco bardziej ruchomy. Coś, na co Witia nigdy by nie wpadł.

Katsuki zdążył wrócić mocno speszony z kuchni, Wiktor za to kręcił się niespokojnie, jakby nie wiedząc, czy powinien ratować narzeczonego, czy koszulę, chociaż jedno było już bezpieczne, a drugie i tak spisane na straty.

\- Chciałem ochrzanić Wiktora, że zrobił to specjalnie - wytłumaczył się zduszonym głosem Japończyk. - Ale się potknąłem o dywanik, jestem debilem, przepraszam.

\- Yuuuri! - zaśpiewał Nikiforow tonem, który Jura nazywał wiktokwikiem, a Mila zewem godowym.

Jakow niechętnie oderwał wzrok od filcowych podbić. Lilia też zawsze podklejała wszystkie meble w domu. Nawet ten wielki dębowy stół, którego nie dało się przewrócić, bo za dużo ważył, i raz do roku Jakow musiał dźwigać każdy z rogów i cierpliwie czekać, aż Lilka wymieni zakurzony filc na nowy. Uwielbiała parkiety i każdą rysę traktowała jak osobistą urazę.

Makkachin polizał starego trenera po dłoni.

\- Jakow, ty się dobrze czujesz? - zapytał nagle Wiktor, uwieszony na Japończyku. - Ja wiem, że potrafisz wytrzymać godzinę bez krzyczenia, ale to się robi podejrzane nawet jak na ciebie. Żadnego komentarza na temat tego, że spaliłem koszulę na twoich oczach? Bo się zagadałem? I jestem nieuważnym kretynem czy coś?

\- On spalił jedną z twoich, jesteście kwita - odparł spokojnie Feltsman.

Stary trener z niejaką fascynacją obserwował jak zdziwienie walczy z przerażeniem o prym nad twarzą Nikiforowa. Zaraz wyskoczy z czymś bezdennie głupim...

\- Jakow, _Boże mój_ , ty nie umierasz na nic, prawda?

Katsuki nawet nie próbował się krygować z kuksańcem, którego nie powstydziłby się Jura.

\- Wiktorze Nikiforowie, czyś ty zwariował?! Nie mówi się takich rzeczy! Nie jesteśmy w jakimś idiotycznym filmie!

\- Ale Yuuri - żachnął się Rosjanin - widzisz go? Jakiś taki osowiały, nie krzyczy, nie narzeka, nie sarka, nie wyzywa mnie od samolubnych gnojków, Yuuri, coś jest nie tak!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że cię takie niesmaczne żarty bawią, Wiktorze! - kłócił się dalej Japończyk i Jakow przyznał w duchu, że zawziętością dorównywał Lilce. Niby nie krzyczał głośno, niby nie krzyczał w ogóle, ale ciężar tonu wypowiedzi przytłaczał do podłogi.

\- To nie żart, Yuuri! - rozpaczał Wiktor.

Makkachin zaczął machać ogonem, zawadzając raz po raz o udo starego trenera.

\- Może po prostu nie ma po co się denerwować, jeśli go nie denerwujesz - stwierdził Katsuki.

Nikiforow spojrzał na Japończyka jakby ten odkrył nowe prawo fizyki.

Z gardła Jakowa dobiegło parsknięcie, zanim zdążył je zdławić. Przez moment miał nadzieję, że zdoła zwalić na Makkachina, ale Wiktor już wlepiał te hipnotyzująco niebieskie ślepia w starego trenera.

\- Witia, jak ty nie poślubisz tego chłopaka, to nie wiem co ci zrobię. - Jakow nie planował tego powiedzieć. To alkohol mówił za niego. - Nie wiem co ci zrobię, ale przysięgam, że będzie bolało.

Z jednej strony to było strasznie żenujące i zawstydzające, takie ckliwości to mógł Georgij opowiadać albo Jurij wykrzykiwać, myśląc, że jeśli wypowie to dostatecznie agresywnym tonem, to nikt nie zauważy jak sentymentalne rzeczy przekazuje. Z drugiej strony, obserwowanie jak Katsuki rumieni się i spuszcza wzrok niczym skromna dziewczyna z jakiejś wiktoriańskiej powieści, oraz jak uśmiech Wiktora robi się tak szeroki, że należałoby się zacząć rozglądać za zdolnym chirurgiem szczękowym - to zrekompensowało Jakowowi wszystkie straty moralne poniesione przez ten głupi, sztampowy tekst.

Ten moment ktoś wybrał sobie, aby wtargnąć do mieszkania. A właściwie próbować wtargnąć, bo huk sugerował, że odbił się od drzwi. Dzwonek rozwył się chyba na cały budynek, grube drewno nie wytłumiło nerwowych uderzeń.

Jacyś psychofani?, myślał Jakow. Wierzyciele? Dziennikarze?

\- Jura też przyszedł w odwiedziny - ucieszył się Wiktor.

Ach, no tak, jeszcze istniała ta opcja.

Japończyk przesunął ciężki stolik na jego miejsce, kiedy Nikiforow poszedł uporać się z drzwiami. Makkachin podreptał dziarsko za właścicielem, zostawiając chłodne uczucie pustki u boku Jakowa. Katsuki obrzucił wzrokiem salon i podrapał się po karku w zakłopotaniu. Stary trener z trudem oderwał wzrok od tego urokliwego widoku, ponieważ był zbyt ciekawy jak zachowuje się Jura w tej ostoi swojskości i rodzinności. To dawało Feltsmanowi przewagę. Zawsze mógł naskarżyć Lilii, że nie traktuje grzecznie gospodarzy, co stanowiło mocny argument. I szantaż przy okazji. Ale radząc sobie z tak mocnymi charakterami, musiał chwytać się wszystkiego.

\- Ej, Łysy, uwierzysz, że ta pizda odpisała? - ryczał Jurij, wślizgując się do mieszkania i natychmiast zamykając drzwi, aby nie wypuścić pudla. - Co za czelność, co za tupet, więc ja jej na to...

Zaskoczenie numer jeden. Jura wył po angielsku od samego początku. Nawet nie zająknął się rosyjskim.

\- No cześć, cześć! - Plisiecki pochylił się nad Makkachinem i pogłaskał go niechlujnie. - No, ja też cię kocham, ale nie zostawiaj na mnie sierści, bo potem Potia nie chce ze mną spać. No i Łysy, obczajasz to...

Zaskoczenie numer dwa. Jura był w dobrej komitywie z psem.

Młody gniewny kilkoma wystudiowanymi kopniakami pozbył się butów, zupełnie ignorując Wiktora, który wyglądał, jakby Dziadek Mróz przyszedł w tym roku dwa razy (chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy się na niego nie cieszył). Lecz Plisiecki był jednak spostrzegawczym dzieckiem, czasami zbyt spostrzegawczym dla własnego dobra, więc w końcu zauważył podejrzanie szczęśliwą minę starszego kolegi.

\- Co jest grane? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Czego cieszysz ryja? Albo wiesz co? Chuj mnie to obchodzi! Cokolwiek żeście dla mnie wymyślili, nic z tego! W dupie was mam!

\- Yurio - sapnął słabo Japończyk i Jura w końcu spojrzał w głąb mieszkania.

Jego mina dodała staremu trenerowi dobrą dekadę do przeżycia.

\- Jakow! - wydusił Plisiecki. - Po co tu przyszedłeś? Coś się stało?

\- Wiktor zapomniał podpisać dokumentów - odpowiedział Japończyk, zanim Feltsman zdążył wymyślić przekonywująca wymówkę. Szczególnie, że owe papiery leżały na stole w kuchni, całkowicie zapomniane.

\- Jakow wpadł na kawę - dodał Wiktor, usiłując zagłuszyć narzeczonego.

Jurij przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Znowu coś spieprzyłeś, co? - zaczął, chociaż wszyscy w pokoju wiedzieli, że maskuje zdenerwowanie pyskówką. - Jakow nie wypiłby waszej pedalskiej kawy!

Nikiforow naburmuszył się lekko. Jeszcze rok temu taka postawa dziwiłaby Feltsmana bardzo, bo Witia zawsze wykazywał się nadludzkim opanowaniem w stosunku do dokuczających mu osób, ale teraz wiedział, że starszy łyżwiarz zrobił się bardziej szczery w wyrażaniu swoich uczuciach względem innych.

\- Dostał jaką chciał, ciemną i mocną jak petersburskie noce! - oznajmił.

Jurij zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu.

\- Przecież petersburskie noce nie zawsze są ciemne...

Tym stwierdzeniem wybił wszystkich z równowagi. Wiktor wyglądał jak balonik, z którego ktoś miarowo spuszczał powietrze, kiedy tak kurczył się, usiłując przetrawić to stwierdzenie. Jurij tymczasem dalej udawał dziecko z _Nowych szat króla_ :

\- No mieszkasz tu od urodzenia, debilu. Przecież...

Nikiforow załamał ręce. - To tylko taka metafora!

\- Do dupy ta metafora! - uniósł się Plisiecki. - Petersburska noc latem to jest nawet w cholerę biała!

Gdy dwaj Rosjanie nabierali oddechów do dalszej kłótni, przez mieszkanie poniósł się pełen paniki głos Katsukiego.

\- Ojej, to chciał pan z mlekiem tę kawę?

Dobry moment zajęło Jakowowi zrozumienie, że Japończyk zwracał się do niego. Zamrugał, pochylił się, odstawił kieliszek z resztką wina. Spojrzał w górę, prosto w szczerze zatroskane oczy koloru ciemnego bursztynu i pojął, że Yuuri nie żartował.

Feltsman nie wierzył w boga, w opatrzność, w sprawiedliwość na świecie. Wiedział, że tym łez padołem rządzi jedynie czysty przypadek. Ale naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, jaki splot wydarzeń spowodował, że dwóch rosyjskich czołowych łyżwiarzy świata kłóciło się o środek stylistyczny, a japoński czołowy łyżwiarz świata wyciągnął z tego wniosek, że Jakow życzył sobie kawę białą zamiast czarnej i w związku z tym nie dotrzymał pradawnej obietnicy rodowej i ściągnął na siebie i swoją rodzinę wieczne potępienie. A przynajmniej taką miał minę.

Jakow parsknął śmiechem tak głośno, że aż Makkachin, przebywający w okolicach Katsukiego, przestraszył się i zapiszczał. Dwaj rosyjscy debile powpadali na siebie z wrażenia, a Japończyk najpierw się speszył, następnie westchnął i w końcu przyniósł staremu trenerowi szklankę wody.

Bardzo blady Jurij stanął nad dochodzącym do siebie Jakowem.

\- Jego też zepsuliście - wyjęczał. - Wszystkim zrobiliście pranie mózgu!

\- To Yuuri! - odbił Wiktor. - On coś... robi. Tymi swoimi oczami!

\- Tak! - podłapał Plisiecki. - Te sarnie oczy! Dokładnie! Przewiercają człowieka na wylot! Myśli, że tego nie widać, kiedy się skrywa za okularami!

\- Niechybnie rzuca urok - kontynuował Nikiforow tonem znawcy. - Spojrzysz raz i jesteś stracony, wiemy co mówimy, nie, Yurio?

\- Ty masz, kurna, rację. - Jurij chwycił się za pierś. - Lilia była twarda sztuka, to potrzebował trzech dni. Ale pojedynek na spojrzenia raz wygrał, widziałem to!

\- Wygrał pojedynek na spojrzenia z Lilią? - zapytał powoli Jakow, stwierdzając, że te kretyńskie wygłupy zawierają jednak ziarno prawdy.

Katsuki otworzył usta, jakby chciał rzucić coś w stylu „nie śmiałbym się pojedynkować z panią Baranowską”, ale po chwili zamknął je, marszcząc brwi.

\- Idę robić kolację - rzucił tylko. - Wiktor, zajmij się gośćmi.

\- Nawet nie zaprzecza! - krzyknął tryumfalnie Jurij.

Japończyk wymamrotał coś pod nosem w swoim języku i to bardzo zmartwiło Nikiforowa.

\- Jakow, lepiej uciekaj, póki możesz, bo potem to już nikt nie zostanie. Wszyscy pod wpływem... - ciągnął dalej Plisiecki do czasu, gdy Wiktor zakneblował go własną dłonią.

\- Koniec śmieszków - zarządził. - Bo będę spał na tej kanapie!

\- Właściwie jest wygodniejsza niż zapamiętałem - oznajmił Jakow, rozpierając się. Makkachin wrócił na miejsce u jego boku, ale z pewną dozą rezerwy, jakby niepewny, czy nestor stada znowu nie wybuchnie głośnymi dźwiękami.

Feltsman spontanicznie zdecydował, że zakpi sobie z Witii. Tyle czasu tego nie robił, a przecież kiedyś ciągle go podpuszczał, ale jakoś w trakcie kolejnych lat współpracy cały zapał gdzieś uleciał zastąpiony przez bezpieczną acz nudną rutynę krzyków i gróźb...

\- Gdybym został na noc, to wtedy twój partner nie miałby cię gdzie wywalić... - zaczął niewinnie.

To było zbyt proste, twarz Witii rozgorzała jak słoneczko.

\- A zatem, co zrobisz, żeby mnie przekonać, żebym tu nocował? - zapytał chytrze Jakow, a Jurij pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

\- Co zechcesz! Co zechcesz! - zapewniał gorliwie Nikiforow. Feltsman nie wiedział, czy połknął przynętę, niewinnie złapał się na dowcip, czy też podejmuje grę, godzi się na rolę ofiary, aby nie zostać psujzabawą.

Zanim starszy trener zdołał wymóc na niesfornym podopiecznym obietnice, przeszkodził im Katsuki.

\- Jeśli dalej sobie nazbiera, to będzie spał w wannie! - krzyknął Japończyk z kuchni. - Razem z rachunkiem za gaz, który przyniósł pan Feltsman do podpisania!

Tak więc ten japoński szatan czytał cyrylicę... Niedobrze.

\- Yuuuuuri - zapłakał Wiktor.

\- Po co dajesz Łysemu do podpisania swoje rachunki? - zapytał Jura.

A i tak wydawało się, że to Katsuki miał ostatnie słowo.

Jakow poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku. Prawdopodobnie dziwne japońskie wiktuały niezbyt dogadywały się z kalifornijskim winem, rosyjską szynką i włoską kawą. Ale to i tak była ta lepsza opcja, ponieważ gorsza jawiła się jako początek zawału. Inne wytłumaczenia nie wchodziły w grę. Bo Jakow nie przyznałby się przecież, że nie doświadczył równie rodzinnej atmosfery od wielu, naprawdę wielu lat, i to nie zgaga, a zwykłe, ludzkie wzruszenie nad tymi kochanymi złośliwościami dławiło go w gardle i kładło słodki ciężar na jego piersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Głupawkowy bonus wymyślony z Dziab. Bardzo za niego (nie) przepraszam.
> 
> Yuuri pokłócił się z Wiktorem. Niby źle, ale nie do końca. Bo to była jedna z tych kłótni, nie-kłótni, gdzie każdy po prostu odgrywał przypisaną mu rolę. Yuuri prezentował stereotypową urażoną pannę, którą obłaskawiał kawaler po wcześniejszym schrzanieniu czegoś ważnego. Tak więc Witia rzucał mu tylko liryczne spojrzenia pełne udręki i wszystkim na lodowisku płakał, co za męki przeżywa i jakim jest głupcem.  
> Yuuri miał jednak wrażenie, że koledzy coś zbytnio sympatyzują z Wiktorem tym razem. Coś podejrzanie cicho podśmiewywali się i tylko niemrawo podpuszczali Katsukiego. Przestał o tym myśleć, kiedy wszedł do siłowni. Po chwili ciężkiego wysiłku właściwie zapomniał o całej sprawie.  
> Wieczorem ledwo dowlókł się do domu. Nerwowe ruchy firanki spowodowały przyjemne ciepło w żołądku. Witia szykował na pewno jakąś niespodziankę w ramach przeprosin, żeby nie spać na kanapie. Chociaż akurat w kwestii kanapy Yuuri postanowił pozostać niezłomny. Co nie znaczy, że nienaginalny. Witia spać tam będzie na pewno. A czy z Yuurim... Zobaczymy.  
> W progu Wiktor przyskoczył do niego szybciej niż Makkachin. Pomógł zdjąć kurtkę, zasypał czułymi słówkami i drobnymi pocałunkami tak obficie, że na dobrą sprawę, to już kupił Yuuriego. Japończyk przestąpił dwa kroki, roześmiany i zadowolony, by spojrzeć w głąb mieszkania i stracić rezon w ułamku sekundy.  
> \- Pan Jakow?  
> \- Dobry wieczór - rzucił ponuro stary trener, siedząc całkowicie ubrany w płaszczu i fedorze, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.  
> \- Jakow u nas śpi - powiedział Wiktor. - Wiesz. Na kanapie - dodał.  
> Wszystkie systemy zamigotały w głowie Yuuriego. Och, ty wstrętny... Myślisz, że tak coś ugrasz?  
> \- Rozumiem - stwierdził neutralnym tonem. - To jak mniemam, ty śpisz w wannie?  
> Wiktor podrapał się po głowie w nieszczerym geście zakłopotania. - Nie bardzo...  
> Katsuki zmrużył oczy i ruszył do łazienki. Gwałtownym ruchem odsunął zasłonę.  
> \- No cześć, Prosiak.  
> Jurij wydawał się całkiem zadowolony, leżąc w wannie ubrany w piżamę. Umościł sobie niezłe gniazdko z zapasowej kołdry.  
> O Boże, Wiktor...  
> Sprawca zamieszania stał za Yuurim z niewinną miną. Japończyk obrócił się, próbując zachować kamienną twarz.  
> \- Stół w kuchni - wydukał.  
> Nikiforow machnął ręką, zachęcając ukochanego do oględzin wskazanego miejsca.  
> Na stole leżała Mila. W koszulce na ramiączkach i krótkich spodenkach majtała nogami w powietrzu. Powoli podniosła wzrok z czytanej książki.  
> \- O hej, Yuuri, mam jutro sprawdzian. A ci spod czternastki znowu robią imprezę, nie ma szans, żebym się wyśmiała... Wyspała! Wyspała.  
> Japończyk wciągnął powoli powietrze. Gdyby Wiktor spróbował utartego sposobu, to poddałby się. Ale tak? Takie wyzwanie? Yuuri nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. To byłoby niegrzeczne względem tak szeroko zakrojonych przygotowań.  
> \- No to chyba śpisz z Makkachinem - oznajmił w końcu, widząc, że Wiktor miał taki sam problem z utrzymaniem poważnego wyrazu twarzy jak on sam.  
> \- No z tym też tak nie do końca... - mruknął przepraszająco Nikiforow.  
> Yuuri całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od biegu. Zamiast tego, bardzo powoli, kołysząc się zalotnie, nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł do kąta z posłaniem Makkachina.  
> Georgij opuścił gazetę.  
> \- Dobry wieczór, przechowacie mnie dzisiaj?  
> Yuuri aż się spocił. Myśl, myśl... Nie poddawaj się. Garaż? Nie, garaż poniżej pasa. Szafa?  
> Nawet nie spojrzawszy na Wiktora, rzucił się do sypialni i otworzył szeroko drzwi, by znaleźć znaną mu z widzenia łyżwiarkę moszczącą się na ręcznikach.  
> \- Cześć, jestem Olga, współlokatorka Mili, razem mamy jutro ten sprawdzian.  
> To koniec. Nie miał już żadnego skrawka, żeby odesłać tam Wiktora na noc. Zamknął oczy, aby nie oglądać tryumfującej miny ukochanego. Poczuł jak ramiona otaczają go w pasie. Mokry pocałunek w miejscu, które uwielbiał, tuż pod linią szczęki... Może trzeba docenić starania? Może jednak się podda?  
> \- Wygrałem - szepnął Wiktor.  
> O nie! Niedoczekanie twoje!  
> Yuuri odwrócił się powoli. Jego chytra mina wywarła na Nikiforowie piorunujące wrażenie. Cofnął się kilka kroków, łypiąc oczami z przerażeniem.  
> \- Cóż, kochanie - szepnął Yuuri - nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.  
> Wiktor przełknął ślinę. Japończyk minął go pewny siebie, zadowolony, że nie zdjął odruchowo butów. Tuż przy wyjściu chwycił kurtkę i oznajmił głośno.  
> \- W takim razie idę spać do pani Lilii.  
> Zbiorowy jęk rozpaczy dobiegł go bardzo wyraźnie nawet przez zamknięte drzwi.  
> Ha, i tak oto przechytrzył całą rosyjską kadrę.  
>   
> Lepiej by pewnie wyglądało jako komiks, ale nie umiem rysować.


End file.
